Miracle in December
by Shirouki
Summary: Keajaiban kita mendekat kian hari dan detik. Namun hal terkadang tak berjalan sesuai keinginan. "Hei.. Kita akan bersama lagi kan?" / BL Fic SS pertama saya. Harap maklum kalau jelek ya. / DefterosxAsmita 'n (slight) ShakaxKanon / DLDR 'n Enjoy


**Miracle in December**

_A SaintSeiya Fanfic_

_._

_Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada_

_._

_Defteros x (Fem) Asmita_

_(slight) Kanon x Shaka_

_._

_Enjoy_

_._

_._

Cinta masa muda memang benar-benar membuat hari-hari terasa ringan.

Apalagi bagi kedua pasangan muda yang tengah duduk bersama dibawah pohon yang rindang. Sepertinya mereka berdua hari ini sedang bebas sehingga bisa mensyukuri waktu berduaan ini.

"Oi, Asmita."

"Ya, Defteros?"

"Menurutmu.. Kita akan selalu bersama?"

Asmita memasang wajah setengah geli mendengar perkataan kekasihnya yang satu itu.

"Kalau kuhitung-hitung, kau sudah nanya itu berkali-kali. Jangan bilang kau meragukan rasa sayang milikku." Tebak Asmita.

Dan kali ini, Defteros langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"E-Eh! Bukan begitu! Hanya saja, aku gak tahu mau bilang apa. Daritadi kita diam melulu. Aku juga punya rasa bosan tau. Nggak kayak kamu yang pecinta keheningan dan segala macam."

Gelak tawa dari keduanya menghiasi suasana. Apalagi ketika Asmita langsung memeluk Defteros.

"Dasar konyol." Gumam Asmita.

"Yah, kamu juga konyol karena mau pacaran sama orang konyol ini?" gurau Defteros.

"Siapa yang nembak duluan? Aku atau kamu?" tanya Asmita.

"Yah, aku sih. Cuman siapa yang nerima? Kamu kan?" Defteros tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya Asmita menghela nafasnya dan kembali tersenyum. "Iya, kita berdua konyol."

"Konyol yang serasi dan indah."

Defteros mendekap Asmita dengan lembut yang kemudia berubah menjadi agak erat. Rasa hangat mengalir di kulit Asmita. Benar-benar hari indah untuk dihabiskan bersama orang yang disayangi.

Angin semilir bertiup dan menerbangkan beberapa lembar daun ke udara. Cuaca dingin mulai terasa menusuk kulit. Namun tampaknya tak berpengaruh bagi kedua sejoli ini yang masih berdekapan dibawah pohon itu.

"Hey yang mabuk cinta!"

Sahutan nyaring membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Sungguh disayangkan karena ternyata itu Minos –yang lumayan heboh- yang kebetulan juga bersama kekasihnya, tak lain dari Albafica.

"Pacaran gak bilang-bilang sih?" Minos berpura-pura ngambek.

"Minos, kalau kamu punya otak pasti kamu tahu sendiri kalau mana mungkin orang bilang-bilang kalau mau pacaran." Komentar Asmita dengan tajamnya.

Minos sendiri sudah diambang kehabisan kata. "Def.. Pacar lo setan amat.. Sakit hati awak.." komentar Minos.

"Yee! Kamu juga bego! Ngapain nanya itu!" sewot Defteros.

"Hahaha! Oh ya! _Wish me a good luck _ya!" bisik Minos sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"Eh? Buat apa?" tanya Asmita.

"Ntar liat aja sendiri."

Minos kembali berdua dengan Albafica, berjalan menjauhi pasangan bersurai pirang dan biru itu. Setelah mereka berjalan agak jauh, kini keduanya tahu kenapa Minos meminta dukungan nasib baik.

Karena pada saat itu juga, Minos berlutut didepan Albafica dan membuka kotak kecil berisikan cincin berlian didalamnya. Albafica sendiri menutup mulutnya dan memeluk Minos sampai keduanya jatuh. Dari suaranya, bisa ditebak kalau Albafica menangis bahagia. Nah, itu sudah pasti jawabannya : "Iya."

Asmita tersenyum bahagia melihat temannya akhirnya bisa meniti keluarga indah bersama pria yang disayanginya. Defteros pun merasakan hal yang sama sambil menatap Asmita.

"Kenapa?" tanya Asmita.

"Oh, nggak kok." Jawab Defteros tanpa memindahkan tatapannya. "Kamu mau gak menikah?"

Hening di udara dan suasana. Asmita agak salah tingkah menjawabnya.

"E-Err.. Y-Yah, boleh saja sih. Tampaknya membangun keluarga itu hal yang amat indah." Gumam Asmita.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau."

Asmita melancarkan tatapan heran ke Defteros yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kamu mau menikah denganku? Asmita? Dan itu bukan pertanyaan."

Kini Asmita bahkan tak bisa berkedip mendengar permintaan Defteros. Beberapa saat kemudian, air mata langsung mengalir di pipi Asmita. Sontak saja, Defteros panik.

"O-Oke! J-Jangan menikah juga gak apa! Jangan nangis! Plis!" seru Defteros –entah polos atau apa-

"B-Baka.. Memangnya aku menangis kenapa?"

Asmita menggenggam erat tangan Defteros dan membisikkan jawabannya dengan lembut di telinga Defteros. Suara bisikan itu seperti melodi merdu bagi Defteros. Saking bahagianya dia, Defteros langsung mengangkat Asmita ke udara dan memeluknya erat.

Gelak tawa kembali pecah, dan tak lupa disusul oleh ciuman. Ciuman lembut dengan alam sekitar sebagai saksinya. Adegan romantis dibawah naungan bulan November.

"Tapi maaf ya." Ujar Defteros. "Aku bahkan belum membeli cincin untukmu. Aku melamarmu mendadak saja. Yah, maklumlah. Aku memang bodoh, kuakui itu."

Asmita terkekeh. "Jangan khawatirkan itu." Ucapnya sambil memegang pipi Defteros dengan kedua tangan lembutnya. "Aku lebih menanti kasih sayangmu dibanding perhiasan."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Defteros. Inilah salah satu alasannya mengapa Asmita cocok baginya. Sederhana bagi seorang gadis. Setia dan tetap bertahan. Meski sifat pendiamnya wajib dipertanyakan juga. (?)

"Bagaimana dengan Desember?" tanya Defteros.

"Desember?"

"Pernikahan dibawah butiran salju yang lembut akan membuat hal terasa lebih indah."

"Itu tampaknya menyenangkan." Asmita tersenyum lembut.

"_Then it's settled._ Pernikahan di bulan Desember."

"Tanggal 25?"

"Tentu saja. Pas di hari natal."

Senyuman keduanya berharmonisasi dengan ciuman yang jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Menghitung mundur waktu indah yang akan terjadi. Dan biarkan dunia menjadi saksi cinta mereka yang bersemi.

...

Gadis muda itu masih terbang dengan anggun di alam mimpinya. Mungkin dia sedang memimpikan kembali momen berharga miliknya bersama kekasihnya. Ah, kekasih bukanlah panggilan yang tepat. Namun tunangan.

Tapi sepertinya panggilan itu harus dijabarkan kembali.

Pemuda berjas putih itu memasuki ruangan itu. Gadis dengan pakaian serba putih menyusul pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memeriksa beberapa alat yang diletakkan dan dihubungkan pada gadis yang masih tertidur itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa keadaannya masih stabil?"

"Kondisi pasien kita masih stabil. Kinerja otak terlihat lumayan bagus."

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. "Bagus untuk sementara waktu."

"Memangnya ada apa, dokter?"

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau sebelumya dia sempat menggila dan harus diberi dosis penenenang yang cukup besar. Kau tahu betul apa yang menimpanya, suster."

"Sepertinya aku bisa maklum akan hal itu."

"Ada kabar dari keluarganya?"

"Kakak kembar dari pria yang bersama gadis ini akan datang dengan teman-temannya."

Dokter muda itu mengangguk mengerti sambil kembali mengamati gadis yang tertidur itu. Beberapa jam kemudian, beberapa orang datang ke kamar itu. Aspros, sebagai kakak ipar gadis itu langsung tergesa menanyakan kabarnya. Dokter muda itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan nada sedih.

"Jadi.. Apakah ada efeknya?" tanya Aspros, menahan tangis.

Dokter itu menarik nafas cukup panjang sebelum mengatakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Asmita akan mengalami guncangan batin tiap tanggal 24 desember."

.

.

Semuanya terdiam sambil mengheningkan cipta. Asmita cukup menghadapi masalah disini. Kecelakaan tragis sehari sebelum pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat pahit. Apalagi ketika Asmita hanya bisa terduduk lemas dan menatap Defteros pergi.

"Semoga kalian bisa bersama lagi. Aku yang akan menjaganya, Def. Sebagai kakak, aku janji." Lirih Aspros sebelum tangisnya pecah di ruang itu.

.

.

Sepertinya panggilang 'Tunangan' itu harus dijabarkan menjadi 'Mantan Tunangan'.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari yang cukup nyaman. Tapi udara juga bertiup cukup kencang sehingga membuat suasana dingin. Tapi itu tak menjadi masalah bagi pemuda bersurai biru panjang yang asik duduk di bangku taman.

"Sekarang tanggal 1 desember.. Sudah mau natal, mau hadiahkan apa ke teman-teman lain? Apalagi Saga yang paling cerewet masalah hadiah." Gumam pemuda itu.

Setidaknya itu daritadi yang ia gumamkan, sebelum melihat seseorang berjalan didepannya. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru indah.

Tak tahu apa yang merasuki pemuda itu, langsung saja dia memanggil gadis pirang itu. Tapi bukannya langsung memulai pembicaraan, tapi dia diam saja. malahan keduanya hanya saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat.

"Anu.. Anda perlu apa dengan saya?" tanya gadis itu.

Pemuda itu tetap saja tak bicara, namun karena tak mau disangka orang gila..

"N-Nama saya Kanon! S-Salam kenal!" seru Kanon, tak lupa disertai bungkukan hormat.

"Saya Shaka. Salam kenal juga." Shaka sendiri menggulurkan tangannya, agak enggan sebenarnya.

Keduanya berjabat disertai senyuman salah tingkah dan kembali lagi diam.

"K-Kebetulan, aku dan teman-temanku punya pesta natal nanti tanggal 25. Kau mau ikut?"

Shaka berkedip heran. Tak menyangka dirinya langsung diajak ke pesta dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi karena menurutnya Kanon itu baik, maka..

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati." Ujar Shaka sambil tersenyum manis.

Kanon makin salah tingkah. Memang betul fakta kalau dia itu playboy kakap (?) tapi dia tak terbiasa juga melihat senyum menawan dari beberapa gadis.

"I-Ini kartu nomorku dan alamatnya juga tertera. Hubungi aku ya!" ujar Kanon.

Shaka mengangguk dan kemudian permisi pergi. Kanon melambai pelan sampai Shaka tak tampak lagi. Namun entah kenapa, rasanya sedikit lebih lain.

Wajah, senyum, tingkah, cara bicara. Begitu familiar. Begitu dikenal jauh di memori yang terdalam. Keduanya saling bertanya siapa yang baru saja ditemuinya. Apakah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

.

.

.

.

.

_Hey, Defteros.._

_Ya?_

_Suatu saat nanti, kita masih bersama kan?_

_Tentu. Kita selalu bersama, bukan?_

_Yup. Mari bertemu lagi.._

_._

_._

_Defteros/Asmita..._

Fín.

* * *

Astaga! Ketrin jelek banget bikin romansa! APALAGI INI DEFTEROSXASMITA! Aduh, benar-benar kukacaukan *makan_mobil*. Dan lebih hebatnya, ada slight Kanon x Shaka. DAN APA BAHKAN ADA PAIR ITU?! AAAARRRGGHHH!

Okay. Disamping dari itu, mohon Reviewnya~


End file.
